


Lars Moves Out

by untrueusername



Series: The Story of Trans!Lars [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, FTM, Misgendering, Moving Out, Trans Male Character, Trans!Lars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrueusername/pseuds/untrueusername
Summary: Lars was so tired of their shit.





	Lars Moves Out

**Author's Note:**

> There is some misgendering here. It's not in an aggressive way, it's in more of a casual way, but that definitely might upset some people so I'm including it here anyways.

Lars was tired.

Distantly, he could hear his father yelling at him and his mother crying, but he couldn’t care less about that right now. All he needed to do was pack some of his shit into his school backpack and get out of there.

As he shoved his last pair of jeans into the backpack and zipped it up, throwing it over his shoulder, he turned around to face his parents. His father’s face was the reddest he’d ever seen, and although he wasn’t processing what he was saying, Lars could see the spit flying from his father’s lips as he yelled at him. Slightly behind his dad, Lars saw his mother dramatically weeping, sobbing,  _ trying to make me feel guilty so I stay, _ he thought. But that wouldn’t work. Not today, and not ever again.

Rolling his eyes at the two and putting on his stoniest face, Lars pushed past the two, who didn’t make any physical efforts of stopping him. He walked out of his room and into the hallway, running down the steps and turning around to look at his house just before he went through the front door. 

_ Well _ , he thought.  _ I guess this is goodbye _ . 

He turned back around and went through the open front door, slamming it behind him.

Once he was out into the cool nighttime summer air, everything else felt so much more peaceful. He couldn’t hear any more crying or shouting, and he supposed that that really did something for his concentration. 

Walking down the road of his suburb, Lars’ mind began to wander to the events of earlier that night that caused him to finally leave.

It had all started with dinner. 

It was a quiet dinner. Lars had been trapped inside the house for a few days ever since Sadie had gone on vacation with Ms. Miller, so Lars had been a little more grouchy than usual, looking back. Despite that, he still definitely stood by his reaction.

It had just been  _ too much _ . It had just been  _ too many times _ . 

Despite having been out as trans for almost two years, his parents still misgendered him and  _ disrespected _ him on a daily basis. And, thinking of it, Lars was pretty sure neither of them had never once called him the right name or pronouns. 

When he first came out, he knew it would be a  _ process _ (as everyone kept reminding him), but if it was a process then it should’ve at least gotten a little bit better by now. 

Initially, whenever he complained about how his parents weren’t getting any better about calling him he and Lars, he would only get an eye-roll, as if  _ he _ was the one being disrespectful to  _ them _ . They’d always say that  _ these things take time _ , or that  _ you’ve just gotta be patient, dude _ . 

But after two years?

Lars was done being patient.

His mom had figured out over the years that by calling him  _ sweetheart _ , or  _ honey _ , or whatever else, she wouldn’t get in trouble. She did it because she knew she could get away with it, because on the surface it just seemed like a loving name a mother might give to her son, but they both knew that it was different.

When Ms. Miller called him such names, it warmed his heart. He knew that she meant it in a pure way,  _ like a loving name a mother might give to her son _ , but when his mother said it…

When his mother said it, it was a way for her to disrespect him. To demean him without being able to get in trouble about it from him or others. When she did call him  _ my daughter _ or  _ Laramie _ , that was an open invitation from Lars or practically anyone else in town to shut her down, to correct her. But when she called him sweetheart, people let it slide. It was ambiguous enough that everyone besides Lars and his mother would think it was just how she talked to him, but it was known by Lars that his mother used it as a way to continue to think of him in a feminine way, to think of him as her daughter, without any way for others to call her out on it. 

Or so she thought.

Because that night, Lars called her out on it. She called him  _ sweetheart _ or something, asking him to pass her the salt, and he couldn’t put up with it any more. He told her to stop calling him sweetheart, to call him by his  _ name _ , and when she tried to refuse, however politely she may have said it, that’s when he lost it. This led to a lot of shouting, a lot of  _ you can’t talk to your mother that way! _ ’s from his father and a lot of crocodile tears from his mother. Whenever they argued, his mother always cried, she wanted to play the victim card, to make him feel bad, but tonight? He had just ignored it, treated her like the adult she was.

And then, he decided to pack his things and just get out.

Now that he was out of the house, walking aimlessly through the almost-dusk (that’s when Lars realized that his parents and him had been fighting for hours and hours, and it was almost sunrise by now), he felt free. Well, free-er at least. 

He had been getting so tired of living under the same roof with them, and if he had been honest he had probably been waiting for them to push things too far in order to have an excuse to leave. Regardless, he was glad it had finally happened. However, as he walked down his street, he started feeling anxiety build right under his throat. 

That’s when he realized he didn’t really have anywhere to go at the moment. 

Sadie and her mom were out on their trip, and apart from that he didn’t exactly have many friends. He could maybe stay at Steven’s?

No, he shook his head. That place is always way too crazy, even for him.

_ So where? _ He thought.

Looking to his left, he began to see the first signs of the sun poking above the hills, so he realized he might as well just stay up and hang around town for the day, and hopefully he’d find someone who he could stay with until the Millers got back. 

So, he kept walking.


End file.
